It's me you'll see
by melonxseed
Summary: Tokio Hotel. GustavxOFC. Moving out of her parent’s house was just the beginning. Vanessa hadn't expected someone to come into her life so quickly, like he did. Rated T for now, might change rating in later chapters.


**Title: **It's me you'll see

**Author: **melonxseed

**Pairings: **Gustav Schafer x FOC

**Summary: **Moving out of her parent's house was just the beginning. Vanessa hadn't expected someone to come into her life so quickly, like he did.

**Warnings: **Language, the usual cussing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gustav Schafer or any member of Tokio Hotel.

Alright, well you should already know this is just fanfiction. Nothing in this story had ever happened to any member of Tokio Hotel. But of course, you should have known that, anyways.

**Author's Note: **Just a little brief note here. This is actually the first time I'd ever written a fan-fictional story for a band. I'm just hoping it's neither bad nor lame in anyway.

Please send messages and also rate, just a suggestion to make the author feel special about their work

--

Vanessa set down the final box, her new apartment had been filled with just boxes. But that was just for now. She'd eventually straighten things up. Only it'll take her a complete two weeks for her to finish and her apartment more furnished.

All she could think about was the feeling of getting herself under those silky white sheets of her bed, and sleeping throw out the whole day if she possibly could.

"I'd just better get something's done." Vanessa suggested to herself, grabbing hold of a box knife.

She sat herself down on her knees, opening the closest box in front of her. The box had contained some of Vanessa's CDs, books, and fashion magazines. She set the books onto of her bookshelf and the magazines on top of her coffee table. The CDs were stacked onto a new black rack she had bought from a Best Buy.

Vanessa felt a vibration coming from with in her jeans pocket. She took out her cell phone and immediately answered the call.

"Hello?"

Her father's voice had beamed in. "Vanessa, you settled in your apartment?"

"Yes… yes I am. I just need to unpack my things from out the boxes. But I'm pretty settled in, Daddy."

"That's good. I was just calling to make sure if things were going alright. And also that your mother and I might stop by tomorrow, to help you fix up that apartment of yours."

Vanessa smiled at the sound of help from her parents. "Sounds great. I cannot wait for you and Mom to see my new apartment! It's really nice, especially the view outside the balcony."

Her father chuckled and said, lastly. "Alright, babe. I'm going to let you go, your Mom and I will see you in the morning. Bye."

"Bye." Vanessa said lastly, before ending the call with her father.

She'd moved to the city, which had been far from where she'd live before with both her parents. But she deeply wanted to be off on her own, without her parents consultants. They didn't want her to leave home, but it was that time for them to let their daughter go on her own and start a life.

Vanessa decided to unpack a few more boxes, and went off to a near café for a coffee. She needed the caffeine. Even if she'd been very tired, she still didn't want to go sleep. Though the feeling of sleeping sounded great in her part, but her mind didn't quite settled for it. Although her body mostly did.

She grabbed her blue sweatshirt and put on her tennis shoes. Vanessa walked out from her apartment complex, and into the street sidewalk. A café a few three blocks down had been there, she'd noticed it when she drove passed there.

As she entered the small café, there'd been only a few people there. Those who'd go there to chat or read a novel in peace. That's what Vanessa had liked, peace and quiet. She wasn't a very loud person nor was she all that talkative.

She walked up to the front counter, and a girl about her age was there to serve her.

"What can I get for you?" She'd asked, politely.

Vanessa starred up at the menu and finally answered. "Umm… I'll take a decaf, please."

The waitress smiled. "Alright, one Decaf coming up. Your order will be up, soon."

After a few good two minutes, Vanessa had gotten her coffee and paid it. She sat herself down at one of the tables, closest to the window. Everything been quiet till four guys came in. They all wore dark sunglasses and hats. Two had been somewhat arguing with each other, like two siblings would have. One had been keeping himself to laugh at the two, and the other was quiet. Ignoring the other three like if they were not there next to him.

Vanessa took a few sips from her coffee, while taking glances over at the front counter. The waitress had been smiling at the two arguing boys, her cheeks were flashed a soft rose color. The quietest one had been the first to take his order.

Taking another sip, Vanessa looked away from the four guys. At that moment she felt like an eavesdropper. That was unlike her and she know it. She heard someone coming, and the chair from the table next to hers was being pulled out.

The quiet one from the four had sat down. He had his fist under his chin and his sunglasses had been off. His eyes wondered around the small café, and then locked on Vanessa's when he looked over her direction.

Vanessa felt her cheeks heating; she quickly looked away from the guy. He merely smirked to himself; he'd noticed her looking at him and caught her. But didn't try to bother with her, anyway.

Another chair had been pulled. One of the loud ones sat himself next to the other. His sunglasses had been off too, his face had a look of annoyance. He wore baggy clothes and his hair was dreaded, he'd let out a sight and looked at the person next to him, who'd had that smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow at him and nearly asked out loud for Vanessa to hear.

"What are you smirking at, Gustav?"

The quiet one, Gustav looked over at the guy next to him. That smirk had disappeared long by then. He gave him the look of 'I don't know what you are talking about'.

The dreads looked right over at Vanessa, and grinned. "Oh, I see! You were checking out that girl over at the table next to ours. You've got a good eye, she's very pretty."

"Who's very pretty?" asked one with long black hair with blonde strikes' (pretty boy), he seemed interested in knowing who was the pretty girl both of the guy's seeked.

"Aw, Gustav was looking at that girl over there."Dreads nearly pointed over at Vanessa.

Pretty boy gave a small smirk at Gustav, and teased. "Is that true, Gustav? Or is Tom being an idiot?"

Gustav lay back on his chair and said. "Obviously, Tom's just being an idiot, like always."

Pretty boy nearly laughed as the last of the four came to the table with their drinks, he looked confused and was wanting to know what he had missed. Dread's or… Tom's eyes lowered and he frowned at Gustav for calling him an idiot. Gustav ignored Tom's facial expression, by grabbing his coffee off of the other guy. He began to drink it, and his eyes took one quick glance at Vanessa, who had heard everything.

Vanessa got up and took her finished coffee cup to the garbage. She was about to walk straight towards the door but was stopped when someone shouted out to her.

"Hi, there!" greeted Pretty boy.

Vanessa looked at him, and the others. He smiled, as did Tom and the other guy. Gustav eyes were lowered down at the table as he drank his cup of coffee.

"Hello…" She greeted back, shyly.

Pretty boy handed his hand out to her. "I'm Bill Kaulitz."

She shook Bill's hand and introduced herself. "Vanessa Medzger."

"That is my twin brother Tom…"he pointed at Dreads.

"And these are our friends, Gustav and Georg." Bill added, lastly.

Vanessa smiled at them. "It's really nice meeting you all."

"So, you do not know who we are then?"Tom asked.

Vanessa looked at him oddly, was she supposed know who they were? She shook her head, giving him the idea that she didn't have a clue who he or the others were.

"It's been awhile since we've met a girl who hasn't heard of us around here."said Georg, as he sat back on a chair.

"Alright, then… who are you guys?"Vanessa merely asked all four.

Tom looked at her. "Ever heard of Tokio Hotel?"

She thought for a moment she's heard the name somewhere, possibly from a friend. It was a band, was what she had realized, she'd been speaking to Tokio Hotel. That had to explain the sunglasses and hats, also the why the waitresses was blushing and smiling so much.

"So then you're Tokio Hotel?"Vanessa asked.

"Then you have heard of us?"questioned Bill.

Vanessa shook her head. "I've heard the name, but never of band members nor music." she told them all.

Bill smiled. "It's quiet all right. I'm just glad you weren't obsessed with us, or I would have thought you might have jumped on either one of us."

"Maybe not on Georg, but I would have bet it might have been me, she'd jump on!" Tom laughed with a smile.

Vanessa giggled as Bill and Tom laughed at Georg. He'd just shook his head and smiled softly. Vanessa looked out the window and noticed it was very dark. She didn't want to walk back home in the dark.

"Damn, I hate walking outside when it's dark..."She said, to herself out loud. The guys had heard her reaction.

She heard someone get up from the table. It had been Gustav, he walked over the trash and through his coffee cup, away. And thrown some car keys to Tom, who'd caught them right away.

Gustav turned to Vanessa. "I'll walk you to your home, if you like?"

She nodded. "Thank you, I'd like that very much."

"I will meet you guys at the hotel, then."Gustav said to the others, they'd nodded in agreement.

--

Gustav and Vanessa walked along the path towards the apartment complex. Vanessa had her arms crossed against her chest, it had gotten colder. Gustav had his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. The two had walked in silents, none of them had said a word to each other.

Vanessa had led him towards her apartment, she had took out her key quickly unlocking the door. She'd open the door but did not go inside, Vanessa turned herself to Gustav. He'd had took a glance at somewhat of the inside of her apartment.

"Did you just move here?" He'd asked her.

Vanessa nodded. "Yes, I'm still fixing the place up."she told him.

Gustav had nodded and it became silent, once again. Vanessa sighted and looked at Gustav, with a soft smile.

"Thank you, for walking me home. I appreciate it, a lot."Vanessa thanked Gustav.

He looked at her and smiled, then out of nowhere he handed her a piece of paper.

"Here. It's my cell number... if you even like to hang out sometime, just give me a call. Maybe I could help you with your apartment. Besides, we have a few days off before we go do any shows."He explained to her.

Vanessa gladly grabbed the piece of paper off of Gustav's hand. She held it tightly in her hand. And looked back at Gustav.

"I guess I'll see you, then. It was a pleasure meeting you, Vanessa."Gustav said lastly before leaving.

Vanessa watched as he walked off, she waited till she could no longer see him. Then she walked right inside her apartment, and into the kitchen. She held the paper that had Gustav's number written and grabbed a magnet, posting it on her refrigerator.

She'd defiantly be giving him a call soon.

--

**Author's Note: **I really hoped you'd enjoyed the first chapter.

I guess you already know why I called Tom 'Dreads'. And about calling Bill 'Pretty Boy' don't really bother to ask why I had called him that. I just didn't know what else to call him.

Please Review!


End file.
